Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Epilogue)
Epilogue is the fourth chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Wonderful Time of the Year". Plot (As Bowser's castle is still destroyed, Mario and the group search for Kirby everywhere in the destroyed areas of the place) *Mario: Kirby. Oh Kirby. Where are you? *Luigi: The castle tear down. *Meta Knight: Alright. We get it. The whole castle is destroyed. Do you guys have to say it like 50 times? *Yoshi: Even we have bricks laying on the ground. *Peach: He's a pink-shaped round puff of cloud, isn't it? *Magolor: He look like a shape of a ball. We still gotta go find him. *Cappy: Check around. There's no need to panic. *Tiara: The pink light is coming. We don't have to check around. *Mario: Wait a minute, i see the face of light. *Luigi: Kirby is coming back. Yes! He's heading this way. *Peach: Kirby, over here. *Meta Knight: You're home with us. (Kirby is about to reach to Mario and the gang as Bowser arrive and jump to grab Kirby with the Dragoon) *Luigi: No! *Bowser: The baby mommy is mine. *Mario: Drop him down. *Bowser: What? You want the pink marshmallow to come with you? I don't think so. *Mario: Grrr, for the last time. Enough is enough. *Luigi: I thought Kirby beat all the bad guys in one battle. What happen? *Meta Knight: He's scared to beat them all up. *Bowser: Show yourselves! (Madame Broode, the Koopalings, the Broodals and King Dedede show up in the scene) *Luigi: Yikes. How are we going to beat them all up in one final battle? *Madame Broode: Hand over the princess boys and girls. *Gooey: Ta ta. *Rango: What is he even saying? Did a toothpick got stuck in his throat? *Gooey: *cough* *Meta Knight: He's pretty crazy like a sour ball. *Magolor: He can do this together. We can save Kirby if we can beat these baddies up. *King Dedede: You're not getting away with this. *Mario: I'll deal with Bowser. You guys deal with the rest. *Luigi: But Mario. What if Kirby join the fight with you? *Mario: He don't even have teeth to bite Bowser's hand off. *Kirby: *bite Bowser's hand* *Bowser: Ah! My claws. *throw the Dragoon down* *Kirby: Bad boy. *Mario: Alright Kirby, you're in. *Bowser: This is for destroying my castle. After all these years of losing, i am going to take one last stand to fight the feeling of this notorious battle of all-time. *Mario: Bring it on biggie. *Bowser: No gain, no pain. (The background song "Break Free (Lead the Way)" plays while Luigi's group deal with the Koopalings, Madame Broode, King Dedede and the Broodals at the other side of the battle) *Bowser Jr.: You're ruining the Christmas spirit. Just leave us all alone! *Luigi: Never. The fight ends here. *Madame Broode: Let's make a deal. If you win, you can have the princess. But if you lose, the princess will marry Bowser forever. Do you understand? *Peach: Yuck. I'm outta here. *Luigi: Princess, don't go. We're about to start the fight in any second. *Peach: I don't care. I'm not going to watch myself fight into this kind of bullying. (With Mario and Bowser fighting) *Bowser: The only thing i have left is to shred the Mushroom Kingdom down and move there to rebuild the Koopa Troop into my image. The Toads you have will work with me as my new minions. *Mario: No you don't! *shoot fireballs at Bowser* *Bowser: Ah! Fight them. *Luigi: *fight King Dedede* (The group clash one more time with Mario fighting Bowser) *Mario: Kirby, go fix your Dragoon while i deal with Bowser. *Bowser: *shoot fireballs at Mario* *Mario: *block the attack* *Kirby: *jump and pump Bowser* *Bowser: Ooh. *Luigi: Fireball! *fireball attack on Bowser Jr.* *Bowser Jr.: Ouch. *Rango: Come on little pipsqueak. I got a bullet with your name on it. *Rick: *bite Rango* *Rango: Ah! Son of a teeth. *King Dedede: *use his hammer to hit Yoshi* *Magolor: Yoshi. *Meta Knight: I take care of this. *slash King Dedede* *King Dedede: Hey. *Kine: *splash water to Madame Broode* *Madame Broode: Aurgh!!! I'm all wet! *Yoshi: *get up* *Larry: *grab Yoshi* You're not going anywhere. *Yoshi: Let me go. *Larry: Sorry, but not sorry. *Luigi: *throw a coin at Larry* *Larry: Ouch. Who threw this yellow coin at me? *Luigi: Are you talking to me? Let me outta it. *Larry: Come on green dino. Bump the green man over. *Yoshi: *kick Larry off* *Larry: Whoa! *land on the bricks* *Mario: *grab Bowser's tail* So long Bowser. Pull this thing over. *Bowser: *jump and slam Mario with his shell* *Mario: Gah. The pinches. *Bowser: Sharp as rock. *Kirby: *use his hammer to hit Bowser* *Bowser: Darn it. *Mario: Hey, aren't you suppose to fix the Dragoon? *Kirby: Uh? *Bowser: *shoot fireballs everywhere* *Wendy: Look out for the fireballs. *Gooey: Uh oh. (The gang run from the fireballs blasting the grounds as Peach hide in a cave made of bricks) *Mario: What are you doing? *Bowser: You won't get a sniff without me! *Topper: *spread ink everywhere* *Luigi: Look out for the ink. *Yoshi: Mind as well not step on that. *Spewart: You're not going anywhere. *bump the rocks over* *Meta Knight: *slash the rocks* Save yourselves. *Coo: But we can't leave the two behind. *Meta Knight: The baddies are trying to escape. *Madame Broode: Chain Chompikins, over here. *whistle* *Chain Chompikins: *bark and chase the heroes* *Magolor: Turn back! *Madame Broode: Eat your lunch Chompikins! (Mario is still fighting Bowser while Kirby is putting the pieces together for the Dragoon) *Bowser: *punch Mario to the wall* *Mario: Let....go.....off........me. *Bowser: Game over Mario. I finally had the chance to beat you to the end of the world. *Mario: *shoot a little fireball on Bowser's feet* *Bowser: Oof. Why it's so hot in my little toes? *Mario: *fire sprear on Bowser* *Bowser: Give it me. You already had enough. *Mario: Kirby, is it time? *Kirby: No. *Bowser: Let me grab him. *Mario: *block Bowser* No. You can't do that. *Bowser: I'm going to destroy that stupid toy of yours. *Mario: Oh no you didn't. (The background song ends while the gang is still getting chased by Chain Chompikins while Luigi got a idea to set a trap for the Chain Chomp) *Luigi: I got an idea. *lightning strike on the bricks* *Yoshi: Luigi. *Meta Knight: Oh great. Now we're all going to get eaten. *Gooey: Look out for the teeth! *Luigi: *thunder punch on Chain Chompikins* *Madame Broode: My pet! You drat! *Luigi: Is that your pet? Why aren't you teaching him manners for your own good? *Madame Broode: Out of the way! *jump and slam Luigi* *Luigi: Mommy! *Magolor: Get off him fat lady. *Madame Broode: Outta the way shadow guy. *slam Magolor* *Magolor: Gosh, my face. *Tiara: Leave him out of this! *Hariet: You got three questions to ask before your death. *Luigi: Capture. Capture the woman. *Tiara: I can't. Maybe Mario can capture. Hey Cappy! *Cappy: Huh? *Tiara: Make Mario capture Bowser. *Bowser: No! Don't listen to him! *Mario: Okie dokie. *use Cappy to capture Bowser* *King Dedede: Bowser? *Bowser: *roar in Mario's control* *Madame Broode: Why did you grow a mustache? *Roy: Dad? *Bowser: I'm gonna beat you! *beat up all the Koopalings* *Bowser Jr.: Dad, no. *Bowser: Koopa slamma! *slam Bowser Jr.* *King Dedede: Traitor! *Bowser: *flame on King Dedede* *King Dedede: Ah! Hot hot hot hot hot! *Kine: *water splash on King Dedede* *King Dedede: The water is too warm and icky! *get hit on the rock* *Bowser: You! You took everything from me. Now i want it all back. *Madame Broode: So this is how you capture a person. *grab Luigi* *Luigi: Let me off me big bunny. *Bowser: Let go of my brother. *Madame Broode: Brother? *Tiara: The capturing is working. *Madame Broode: *throw Luigi to the broken pipe* *Bowser: *roar and fight Madame Broode* *Madame Broode: *slap Bowser* *Bowser: Gah. *scratch Madame Broode* *Madame Broode: Auurrrgggghhhhh! *throw a high heels on Bowser* *Bowser: *throw a Koopa Shell on Madame Broode* *Yoshi: Go Mario, Go. *Bowser: *roll over to trip over Madame Broode* *Topper: Oh boy, we were close. *Bowser: *trip over the Broodals* *Rango: Gack, my head hurts. *Bowser: *jump and punch Madame Broode* *Madame Broode: *roll with Bowser for a beating* *Kirby: *complete the Dragoon* *Bowser: Look out! *Kirby: Ah! (The warp star came to save Kirby while Bowser and Madame Broode destroy the Dragoon from rolling) *Luigi: Not again. It's smashed. *Kirby: *watch Bowser and Madame Broode fighting* *Luigi: *use his force powers to recreate the Dragoon* *Yoshi: Luigi, what are you doing? *Luigi: Give me the power of the galaxy to form the Dragoon. *Meta Knight: What? (Rosalina, the Lumas, Lubba and a few Lumas in the mass of space use their energy to form the Dragoon into the warp star to form into a powerful air ride machine, leading Kirby to target on both baddies fighting) *Rick: It's glowing. *Luigi: Oh boy, the magic trick work. *Kirby: Ka! *use the Dragoon to slash Madame Broode and Bowser, leading Mario and Cappy to de-capture off from Bowser's body* *Mario and Cappy: *land on the ground* *Luigi: Mario! Cappy! *Tiara: What happen? *Yoshi: No no no. This is a mistake. Mario and Cappy were on Bowser's body the whole time. *Meta Knight: That was just a single minute of a fight. Now both of these baddies are defeated. *Yoshi: But i raised him back on the island. *Luigi: Bad things are just bad things Yoshi. Mistakes are part of life. *Yoshi: No it's not. If i were perfect, then none of this wouldn't happen. *Magolor: I was a bad guy once, then i changed my ways to reform to good. That's how the first mistake works. *Luigi: At least, we got rid of Bowser and Madame Broode. (Princess Peach come outside to check on the group where Mario and Cappy are laying on the ground) *Luigi: Princess, you gotta reheal them. They only have a few breaths left before they end their journey. *Peach: *use her powers to reheal Mario and Cappy* *Mario: Mama mia. *Cappy: Whoo wee, what a nightmare. *Tiara: Cappy! *Luigi: Mario! *Mario: Brother. *Yoshi: You're okay. I thought you were going to be dead. *Mario: I'm alive. We're all alive. *Cappy: I can see again. *Luigi: So, after we beat Bowser and the army, does that mean we can all go back in our homes? *Meta Knight: But Kirby is missing. He got Mario and Cappy out of Bowser's body. *Luigi: Not just another inside story. He was riding the Dragoon the whole time. *Peach: But where is Kirby? *Magolor: He's up all the way in the sky. *Luigi: Whoa. (Kirby returns with the Dragoon by landing on the ground) *Mario: Welcome-a back Kirby. *Kirby: Poyo! *Peach: It's so good to see you again. *Luigi: The ship! Where did the ship go? *Peach: Didn't you bring a plane with you for the whole trip? *Mario: No. The Odyssey. *Yoshi: What Odyssey? The shampoo? *Peach: No. I'll show you. *use her powers to warp the Odyssey in* *Meta Knight: The Odyssey is all damaged since the crash. *Yoshi: I shouldn't be riding it in the first place. *Peach: *reheal the Odyssey* *Mario: Ah ha. Yeah. We can go home to safety. *Luigi: But what are we going to do with this mess? Take them back to their worlds? *Peach: *use her powers to bring King Dedede's army and Madame Broode's army back to their rightful worlds* *Luigi: Do we bring Bowser back as well? *Peach: He already had a home. A destroyed one. *Meta Knight: He never fixes his castle. *Peach: Just get in. (The gang get on the Odyssey) *Cappy: When we get back, what do you want us to do? *Peach: Celebrate the holidays. That what we planned. *Gooey: Woo hoo! *Luigi: It's going to be a blast. *Mario: Set sails to the skies. *Yoshi: Lift on! (The Odyssey flies up in the sky) *Luigi: Straight Outta the Bowser Kingdom. *Mario: No Goombas are harmed in riding on this ship. *Luigi: We didn't even need to pick a Koopa shell up to crash on a tight hot air balloon. *Yoshi: Next time, another adventure awaits. *Magolor: Will you guys come back for the trip? *Cappy: You're from another world. Maybe you guys can come too. *Meta Knight: I'll wait when i have the time to. *Mario: In the meantime, let's watch the sky. *Luigi: It feels a lot like Sky Garden. (Back at the Comet Observatory, Luma reunite with Rosalina at the Beacon) *Luma: Mommy, the world is finally saved and Mario finally reunited with the princess. *Rosalina: The course is all clear. Things are starting to get better, starting with the Odyssey. *Luma: So what's next for the galaxy? *Rosalina: The galaxy is in safe hands. There will be another adventure for the Mario Bros. someday. I'll be waiting and watching like a telescope. (The background song "This Christmas" by Donny Hathaway plays as Mario and the group are now back at Princess Peach's castle. The weather is still snowing at night and the Christmas tree lights up with eggs and ornaments hanging over. The Toads skate on the ice rink while Mario and the gang play a snowball fight together.) *Luigi: Snowball fight! *Mario: *throw snowballs at Magolor* *Magolor: Whoa. Can't catch me on a high run. *Meta Knight: *throw a snowball at Gooey* *Gooey: *lick the snow* *Kirby: Snow! *throw a snowball at Luigi* *Luigi: Ooh, you got me this time. *Mario: *touch Yoshi's shell* Goosie goo. *Yoshi: *annoyed* *Cappy: *throw a snowball at Tiara* Back to our original forms. *Tiara: Stop throwing so much. *Cappy: Right behind you is the hat in the top of the house. *Tiara: This isn't a tag race. *Kirby: *swallow a lot of snowballs* *Luigi: Kirby. *Mario: He ate the whole snowball fortress. *Yoshi: He swallow a stack of them. *Kirby: *shoot snowballs everywhere. *Luigi: It's a snow shooting! *Mario: Whoa! *slip on a ice floor* *Yoshi: Scrambled egg! (Princess Peach and Princess Daisy watch the gang play a snowball fight together) *Daisy: Dang it. I miss all of this action back at Bowser's castle. *Peach: You weren't there for them. I was there for them. *Daisy: It was all a long story. *Peach: Bowser wanted to marry me. But i will never propose to him ever in my life. *Daisy: The flowers are starting to grow again when the spring time comes. *Peach: Boys will be boys. *Daisy: A snowball fight is what a friend always do. *Luigi: One more game coming up! *Mario: Chase me brother! *Peach: They even got Kirby in the mix. *Daisy: What's a Kirby? *Peach: Never mind. *Daisy: I'll just sit there and listen to this. (The moon is there shining in the sky with the comet flying towards the stars) THE END Previous: Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff